


Not invited

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Lucissa (Lucius/Narcissa Malfoy). [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: No surprise really.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Lucissa (Lucius/Narcissa Malfoy). [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046716
Kudos: 2





	Not invited

Our story starts in Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy has just received an invitation to her son's wedding to Harry Potter.

Lucius asked, "Are you sure that it doesn't say that I'm invited too, Cissy?"

Narcissa held up the invitation and said, "Read it for yourself, it says very specifically 'Dear mother' not mother and father."

Lucius grabbed the invitation from her hands and after quickly reading it, he sighed. "You're right, I'm not invited to my own son's wedding."

Narcissa told him, "This is what happens when you made him marry someone he barely even knew, never mind love. Our son tried to make you see sense and Lucy, you never saw it."

Lucius muttered, "I tried to see things differently, but I was only trying to look out for him. For Draco."

Narcissa replied, "Well, I can't change his mind, but I can take plenty of pictures for you."


End file.
